endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Fill 'er Up
Overview The teams compete in their next Temple mission, with Purple handicapped by the Samadhi. Another team is sent home at the Temple, leaving just three teams. Summary There’s no time wasted this morning in the High Sierras, as the episode opens with the final four remaining teams arriving at the forest clearing to compete in the day’s Temple mission! With so few teams left, winning the mission has never been so important to everyone’s main goal of becoming the next Endurance champion! Cameron and Aeriel of Red have already dubiously earned an automatic bid to Temple, unless they win today’s mission outright. The pair came in last place in the previous day’s Endurance mission. Dakota and Kelsey of Purple are playing at a disadvantage as well; they have been handicapped with the Samadhi, courtesy of the Blue team. JD explains the rules of the game, “Fill ’er Up.” Each team will have to fill a clear tube with water, which they must gather from containers across the clearing. Each clear tube has a team’s color floatation device inside. The first team to force the floating device to fall out of the tube, due to the tube’s full capacity, wins. But there is a catch: the only tool the teams have to transport the water is another tube-like pipe that is completely opened on each end! By being in possession of the Samadhi, the Purple team will be forced to travel an extra 5 feet to get to and from their tube. On JD’s mark, the teams are off. Purple takes an early lead, while Green, Blue and Red have no luck bringing back any water. All the teams experiment with different ways to carry water in their pipes, but Dakota seemingly masters an effective technique early on and practically plays the mission by himself! Dakota’s large hands are able to cover the entire hole on one end of his pipe, so without much competition from the other teams, and despite the Samadhi, the Purple team is easily the first one to make their float rise out of the tube and fall onto the ground. They win by a landslide! With Dakota and Kelsey winning, there is seemingly no question in Taylor’s and Connor’s minds that Blue will be sent to Temple for the third consecutive time to vie against the Red team. Connor and Taylor are already prepared mentally to return to Temple — however, the Blue team is nervous, because they know that no team has ever gone to the Temple of Fate three times and has successfully come back all three times. Later on, at the Temple, the rookie Red team and the battle-testing Blue team meet up with JD. Getting off to a quick start, Red wins the first round by picking wood over Blue’s water. But in the second round, Blue ties up the game when they pick water again, putting out Red’s fire. And in the third and final round, Blue picks fire while Red picks wood. The Blue team wins, and Connor and Taylor make Endurance history! They are the first team to survive Temple three times! Not only have they achieved an Endurance first, they still have the lead in the game with six pieces! Once Blue returns to the camp, Purple and Green are in complete shock; they both expected Red to return. The welcome isn’t as friendly as it had been in the past, but nonetheless, Blue is back! Game Play Standings Notes: The Friendship piece holds the Triangle of Immunity. :To be given away by the eliminated team: ''Knowledge, Strength Mission In Fill er'Up, each team has a pipe with holes on both sides. They have to run over to a bucket of water and fill up that pipe, and then run back to their chute as fast as they can without spilling the water. When they get there, they have to pour the water into the plastic chute, slowly getting a floating device further up. The first team to get it out of their chute wins. Production Notes Quotes *'J.D.:' "It's almost kinda weird to see you guys walk down here, with only four teams left, and by tonight, there'll only be three; it's been nearly two weeks since you guys came out here to the High Sierras, and pretty soon, there'll be one team left, and an Endurance champ." *'J.D.:' (''about Blue potentially making their third trip to Temple) "So, are you worried?" **'Connor:' "I guess— I mean, I dunno, I kinda have a good feeling about today." **'J.D.:' "I will say that in challenges that involve teamwork, you guys are two for two, so today might be another one." *'J.D.:' "You've wanted it your way since day one, haven't you, Dakota?" **'Dakota:' "Yeah... it's a good way." *'Cealey:' "Purple or Green needs to win today— if Purple wins, then they're not gonna send us, 'cause we're best friends win, but if we don't win, or if Purple doesn't win, then we're definitely going to Temple." *'Connor: '"If Blue goes up to Temple, it'll be for their third time, and there's that record where no team has gone up to Temple three times and come back, so it's really important for us to win this mission." *'J.D.:' "Dakota is practically playing the game on his own here!" *'Cealey:' "Purple winning was almost like Green winning, because we're safe; Kelsey and I, in the beginning, we made a pact that we'd go to the final two together, and now we're one step closer." *'Connor:' "That was just embarrassing; we didn't get anything." *'Connor:' "I knew as soon as I lost the mission today, that I was going up and I don't know whether to think it's easier or harder the more times I go to Temple, especially now the third time, I wanna think that we're running out of luck." *'Alex:' (while Connor is packing his sneakers) "Clean these and then go put 'em on the roof!" *'Cealey:' (dancing with Kelsey) "We're going to final three!" *'Cameron:' "That celebration hurt just a little bit; I wish they felt a little more sympathetic for us, but Red team has to win [at Temple], and that's it." *'Cameron:' "I'm not even nervous about tonight, at all." **'Alex:' "You shouldn't be; take 'em out." *'J.D.:' "I couldn't help but notice during the challenge— Red team, after it was over, you were kinda feeling in a way, that alliance of Purple, Red and Green, Purple had made a choice, and in a way, just kinda picked Green." **'Cameron/Aeriel:' "Yeah." **'J.D.:' "How'd that make you feel?" **'Aeriel:' "Well, it's a game, and I know that Kelsey and Cealey are best friends, and I knew she couldn't do that to Cealey, so I was like, 'whatever', and I'm fine with it; there's a 50-50 chance we might come back." *'J.D.:' "Purple team, since your third day, you've been holding onto that Immunity piece, and you've had a smile on your face the entire time." **'Dakota:' "Yes, sir." **'J.D.:' "It's meant you've never had to worry about being sent to the Temple of Fate, but unfortunately, that worry-free ride's about to end; today's the last time you can use the Immunity piece, and you've already decided not to use it for the Red team." *'Kelsey '(at the Temple Selection): "Blue." **'Dakota: '"Blue." **'J.D.: '"Blue...seems like a recurring theme." *'Taylor:' "At Temple, Connor wears the same underwear, same socks, same shorts, same shirt, and always has Mongo in his pocket." *'Connor:' "This is Mongo right here, and he's helped me win twice, and hopefully, he'll help us win a third time." *'Taylor:' "Mongo is everything to Connor, so maybe it is luck." *'Taylor:' "Isn't this a very appropriate shirt to wear?" **'Cealey:' "What's it say?" **'Taylor:' "Undefeated." **'Cealey:' "If you guys beat it, that'd be pretty insane." *'Cealey:' (bidding Taylor goodbye) "It was really good to meet you, if you don't come back." *'Cameron: '"If the Red Team survives the Temple tonight, everyone is going to crazy back at the treehouses, and we're just going to have a big giant party tonight." *'J.D.: '"This is your third trip to Temple, and, I might add, in the five-year history of Endurance, no team has gone up to Temple three times and came back." **'Taylor: '"'Til now." **'Connor: '"First time for everything." *'J.D: '"Undefeated, and I might add, unstoppable. Six pieces, the lead, no matter how many times they send you up, what happens?" **'Connor: '"They can't get rid of us." **'J.D.:' "After everything you guys have been through since day one up until now, I gotta say that I'm more than impressed with the both of you, and now, you get the pleasure of telling them you just accomplished an Endurance first; three times up, and three times back, the legend lives on." *'Dakota:' (after Blue comes back to the campfire) "Record's broken." Trivia *This episode marks the breaking of the Three Temple Curse. *After this episode, the Triangle of Immunity converted back to a regular Friendship piece, because after this episode, there were three teams left. *With the exception of who survived Temple, the results were similar to what happened in Cubed from E4. Episode Links *Endurance: High Sierras - Fill 'er Up (Episode 12) on YouTube (full episode) Category:Episodes Category:Records Made Category:Season 5 episodes